The Crusher
by Mrs. Mojo Risin' Blues
Summary: 5 years after the Red Lilac incident, Sophia, Shawn, and Hunter are back as they call up thier old friends to get rid of an evil spirit haunting Madison Square Garden. Can the Ghostbusters get rid of the spirit before the biggest PPV of the year? Sequel to "DX meet the Ghostbusters" Shawn/OC and Triple H/Stephanie included


**AN: Hello everyone :) I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but let me say this: College is fucking time consuming! But still, it's so much better than high school since most of the idiots have either dropped out of high school or don't plan on going to college. So I'm surrounded by people that I can actually tolerate for an extended amount of time.  
**

**But enough of my personal life...**

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel to "DX Meet the Ghostbusters", "The Crusher" :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was a seemingly normal evening as the sun set over New York city's horizon. The sky was a bright orange and the air was fresh and cool, but that didn't stop some of New York's citizens for being angry as the traffic slowly moved and the drivers bickered at each other as they stuck their heads out of their cars and yelled at each other. As Ray Stantz looked out into the traffic impatiently with a cigarette in his mouth, he began to reminisce about the day he had.

_First no customers at the headquarters and now none at the bookstore...another day well wasted._

A few people walking in the streets recognized the Ecto-1 and called him out as traffic moved along.

"Hey Ghostbuster!"

"Hey!"

Ray waved with reluctance at the people calling him and sighed as he looked back at the street in front of him as traffic moved faster.

_Maybe I can at least have a relaxing evening...with no customers in both businesses, I can get a decent night's sleep._

Once traffic died down, Ray drove his car in the garage and made his way to the headquarters. He went into the kitchen and stuck some pizza in the microwave before he changed into his leisure clothes. Winston wasn't back from his visit to his family reunion and the remaining men were busy with other projects, so Ray was still alone at the headquarters. He retrieved his pizza from the microwave when it was finished and he made his way to the wreck room. He sat on the couch as he turned on the TV with a click of the remote button. He channel surfed for a short while until he came across a show he hadn't seen in a long time. Monday Night Raw. Ray checked the clock on the wall and saw that their was only about an hour left of the show.

"Oh well, maybe I can try to catch up on things" he said outloud with a shrug of his shoulders "Besides, maybe Shawn, Sophia, or Hunter will be in the main event"

He remained on the channel as he watched the weekly wrestling show. So far, he had noticed the new talents on there as well as the people he had met such as John Cena, Sheamus, and Santino Marella, but none of his ex-clients. Suddenly, somebody's theme music played and made the audience cheer all around the L.A Staples Center, the arena that Raw was held at that week.

_No chance! That's what you've got!_

The figure of the chairman of the board, Vincent Kennedy McMahon came into view from backstage as he looked the arena proudly at the cheering audience and strutted his way down the ramp in his signature way. Many audience members moved their arms up and down in a bowing manner as if to say "We're not worthy" as many fans do when they see him.

_Oh boy, this is probably gonna be serious._ Ray thought with anticipation _Vince wouldn't come out into the ring for just anything._

Vince made his way up the metal stairs and ducked under the ropes as he stepped into the ring. He motioned for a technician to give him a microphone and he spoke into it once he retrieved one.

"How is everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd roared as Vince smiled

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've been out here, but I'm out here to address a certain issue to a certain person on this roster"

He paused for a moment to clear his throat.

"Vickie Guerrero, would you please come down here?"

_Oh god, she's still there?! _Ray thought with disgust.

Many boos echoed around the arena as the plump figure of Vickie Guerrero came into view and made her way down the ramp as she grimaced at the people calling her out.

"You suck!"

"Booooo!"

"Get out Vickie!"

She made her way into the ring and retrieved a microphone for herself.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon." she said in a cheerful manner

She smiled wide at him as the crowd got louder from hearing her voice

"Hello, Vickie" Vince mumbled with a slight hint of disgust.

"What is it you need to see me about?" she asked

"Well" Vince began as he tried to figure out a way to word what he was going to say "I'm out here to address a certain issue pertaining to your job as monitoring officer."

Vince paused again as he noticed Vickie's face looking perplexed.

"The board of directors have noticed your behavior and leading skills as the running manager of this roster, and they have decided to take a stand against it and hire someone one in your place as General Manager of Raw"

The audience roared again as Vickie looked shocked

"But...but...I can't be fired!" she argued

"Yes you can" Vince argued back at her "And don't back talk to me again or else, I'll have you permanently removed from this company!"

_Oh man, I wonder who's gonna replace her..._ Ray thought as he continued to watch the drama unfold on TV.

Vickie stuttered and looked around confusedly as it looked like she was about to cry.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she asked Vince

"You know what you did, Vickie." Vince said irritably "You took advantage of your power and went too far with it!"

"I know I may have done that and I'm sorry" Vickie pleaded " Besides, who would steal my job from me?!" she yelled with sudden anger

Vince remained silent as he focused his attention to the wrestler's entrance, awaiting to the new general manager to appear. Everything was quiet until the sound a guitar playing and someone singing broke the silence.

_I know I won't be leaving here with you..._

The rapid guitar slowly evolved into a slower but steadier riff, until the drums came in and the guitar played its main riff. The entrance music continued for a few more seconds until a familiar figure came into view, which made the audience stand on their feet to cheer and Vickie to make her jaw drop. Ray, meanwhile, nearly choked on his pizza as he saw who it was.

"Oh my god!" he cried out loud as he wiped his mouth with a napkin

There in the TV stood Sophia Mysterio Michaels onstage, dressed in her finest business outfit as she looked around the arena with a smug smile. Her brand new theme music played as she continued to look around the arena as she chewed on her gum.

_I say don't you know, y__ou say you don't know. __I say... take me out_

_I say you don't show, don't __move, time is slow. I__ say... take me out_

She began to dance along to her music as she made her way down the ramp into the ring. She looked up at Vickie, who looked mortified at the sight of her, and began to laugh.

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_(With you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_(With you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_With you_

Sophia made her way up the metal stairs and into the ring where she faced an unhappy Vince. She turned to him and merely nodded at him in acknowledgement before she retrieved her microphone and once her entrance music died down, she began to speak.

"Well, I uh..."

She paused, lowered the microphone, and grinned at the cheering crowd all around her, which made the audience cheer even louder.

_Wow...it feels so good to be back in front of a crowd like this..._

The moment was ruined when Vickie yelled "What are you doing here, Mysterio?!"

Sophia stared at Vickie blankly as she chewed her gum more until she spoke "Nice to see you too, Vick"

Vickie was about to speak against Sophia's sarcasm when Sophia interrupted "And for future reference, the last name's "Michaels". Unless you were living under a rock five years ago, you should've known that I have gotten married"

Vickie rolled her eyes "Yes Sophia, I know. Now answer my question; What...the hell...are you...doing here?"

Sophia blew a bubble from her gum and popped it before answering "It turns out the board of directors hated the way you ran this roster and wanted someone with real wrestling experience to run this show and voilà, they chose me!"

"I have wrestling experience! I was married to a wrestler for god's sakes!" Vickie protested

"We are all more than aware of that, Vickie; especially because he was one of the greatest wrestlers ever whom I had the privilege of being trained by!" Sophia exclaimed as the crowd cheered and began to chant "Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" referring to the late Eddie Guerrero.

"But just because you were married to a wrestler" Sophia continued "doesn't mean that you know what they go through 100% of the time. I know I married a wrestler as well, but I did that after I had my career as a wrestler, and I know what it takes to make a show like this worth watching! So on top of that note, my first order as general manager is for you, Vickie, to rid of my sight as well as the sight of the poor souls in the audience who have the disadvantage of seeing you."

Vickie gnashed her teeth together angrily

"No! You can't make me leave!"

"Yes I can, genius! I run this show!" Sophia yelled as she extended her arms out and twirled around

The audience cheered as Vickie looked angrier

"I'm not leaving!" Vickie argued "I won't leave until my job is given back to me!"

Sophia was getting highly irritated but she covered it up as she smiled "So I guess we're gonna have to be forceful huh?"

She faced the entrance to the arena and called out in a sing-song voice "Oh, security! Yoo hoooo!"

A group of men in black shirts made their way into the ring from backstage.

"Please escort Mrs. Guerrero out of the building and make sure she doesn't come back for the rest of the night."

One of the men tried leading her out of the ring, as Vickie began to object

"No I won't leave! I can't belive I lost my job to a..a...snobby degenerate!" Vickie yelled

Sophia grinned "That's how I roll, Vick"

The security men gathered around Vickie and got out of the ring as a group, which made Vickie give up in resisting them and made her walk up the ramp with reluctance.

_Well. _Ray thought as he saw Vickie leaving with the officials around her _That was a good way to kick off her new career, I guess._

Sophia waved goodbye to Vickie and blew a bubble with her gum. She turned around and remembered Vince was still in the ring behind her. Her smile faded as they faced each other for a few moments, reminiscing about the rivalries they had against each other in the past.

"Just so you know" Vince said to her "I hate this idea as much as Vickie does"

Sophia chuckled darkly

"Well suck it up Vinnie Mac, because you're going to be seeing this face" She said as she twirled her index finger around her face "Every week running the show and not just a show..."

She leaned her face closer to his

"Your show" she said as she poked him on his chest "The one you were rejected to be General Manager of"

Vince turned a deep red in anger and scowled at her, but remained quiet until he finally spoke.

"Don't mess this up"

He dropped the microphone, made his way out of the ring, and strutted up the ramp towards backstage with nothing else to say to the new General Manager.

_I think she would be the only one who would be able to say that to Vince's face.._ Ray thought with a small chuckle

Sophia smirked at Vince's departure as her music began to play again. She looked around the cheering audience and danced along to her music again as she shook her hips to the rhythm. She laughed in happiness and spoke into the microphone again.

"I'll tell Shawn you all said hi!"

The audience cheered even louder at the mention of her husband as she stepped out of the ring. When she got down, she lifted a fist in the air as she walked backwards up the ramp, facing the audience in triumph.

"Well Sophia" Ray said with a small smile as he looked at her image on the TV "It's good to see you're doing well. I hope Shawn and Hunter are the same."

* * *

As the TV cameras turned off backstage, Sophia made her way down the halls to reach to her office as she received some stares from some of the wrestlers backstage. Some of the stares were conspicuous while others were more obvious, much to Sophia's amusement. She finally found her office, closed the door to it once she stepped in, and walked to her desk to file some papers. She sat down on her swivel chair and rummaged through a folder until she spotted something that caught her attention.

_It must have accidentally gotten mixed up in here…_

Sophia picked up a small rectangle and saw it was a picture of her, her husband Shawn, her best friend Triple H, and their buddies Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Peter Venkeman, and Ray Stantz, looking happy as they posed with Sheamus and got their picture taken. She briefly reminisced about the spooky experience she had with Shawn and Hunter at the Red Lilac Hotel that made her call the Ghostbusters. Sophia sighed sadly at the picture in front of her.

_I haven't heard from them since they were the guest hosts for the show. __I wonder how they're doing... _

* * *

**AN: ****So now you guys know what happened to Ray and Sophia...**

**Don't worry, I will reveal what happened to Hunter, Shawn, and the rest of the Ghostbusters later on.**

**(Even though I think the WWE fans reading this will probably guess what happened with Hunter and Shawn)**


End file.
